The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to IHSs that communicate with other particular IHSs. IHSs employ physical adapters to communicate with other IHSs over a network. In multi-user IHSs, the IHS may employ multiple virtual adapters to communicate over a physical adapter with other IHSs to increase resource utilization.